


Memories

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: The Winter Solider had a mission today, to kill Captain America. As he sat on the car, driving to his victim, he had his eyes set on the car ahead of him, in his mind was to kill Steve Rogers, as he sat on their roof, as he grabs the stirring wheel, he could see a dark skinned man, he watched him scream. It made him stop, he kept looking at that man, he watched as the man jumped out of the car, his name was Sam.





	Memories

The Winter Solider had a mission today, to kill Captain America. As he sat on the car, driving to his victim, he had his eyes set on the car ahead of him, in his mind was to kill Steve Rogers, as he sat on their roof, as he grabs the stirring wheel, he could see a dark skinned man, he watched him scream. It made him stop, he kept looking at that man, he watched as the man jumped out of the car, his name was Sam.

The Winter Soldier was on top of the carrier, he saw Steve Rogers, running with Sam again, he kicked Steve off the carrier, Sam was shooting at him, he ducked it a few time, as Sam tries to fly off, The Winter Soldier grabs his wings, pulling one off, and then kicking him off the carrier, he watched as Sam made the landing, a part of him felt relived that he landed on his feet. He continued to fight off Steve. He remembered Steve, but it was too late, as he drags his body out of the water.

As he sat in the chair, that very chair that would put his brain in a blender, make him forget everything that he did, puts him on reset, that puts him into the frozen cell again. He prayed with all his might, that he would never forget that name, Sam. He didn’t want to forget that name.

2 years later, Bucky was walking back to his apartment, he walks in to see Steve Rogers, reading his book, he had forgotten the name but never the look, seeing Steve there, means the other man would be nearby, as he heard his voice over the intercom, Bucky smirks, yup the man is there. As he runs away, as he run out of the building, he saw the man, flying around, fighting others, he could see the beautiful smile on that man face. He was fighting all of them in the underground tunnel, he knew he was running, when he suddenly needs to stop, and there that man stood close to him, as they surrendered to a man in a metal armour.

As he sat in the chair, being held with metal handles, he watched as the man sitting opposite of him, wanting to talk to him, he just wants to remember the dark-skinned man, that’s all his mind is begging. But all he could hear was his triggered words, and the dark room. All he remembered was fighting the dark-skinned man, choking him and slamming him on the ground. Next thing he remembers is that falling into the water, and waking up to his arm stuck in a machine, as the dark-skinned man stood there again, next to Steve. His name was Sam.

Here they are sitting in the car, as Bucky was looking at the back of Sam’s head, he had listened to Sam’s and Steve’s conversation, he watched the little things Sam did, he asked Sam to move his seat, just to hear his voice again. Here they are running through the airport, side by side, they talked but not much, Sam saved him from the spider kid, which Bucky was thankful for. As they both stuck on the ground, with web fluids covering their hands, Sam looks at him tiredly and smiles at him, which gave butterflies in Bucky’s tummy.

2 years has gone just like that, Sam would visit Bucky in Wakanda, they would spend their time together, they would joke about anything, and everything, they long thrown their awkwardness away. Sam is here to fight the last war with him, they stood next to each other, and looked up at the sky, this would be the last war, Sam promised him, and then they would come back to New York together. But they never did.

5 years later, they fought along each other, this would be the last fight Bucky said, as they walked into war. Bucky was tired of fighting, the 5 years with Sam in the soul world, had taught him so much about that man, how vulnerable he is, how soft he was, how crazy he can be. That 5 years, Bucky never stopped loving him. They fought along the rest, and they won the war. Now Sam is the new Captain America, they continue to fight side by side.

3 years later, Bucky was in his living room, watching a movie while lays on his man’s lap, as he threads his fingers in Bucky’s messy hair. Bucky looks up at him and smile, Sam looks down at him and grins his stupid smile.

“I never forget the mission where I had to kill Captain America, it was my first time seeing you. I had prayed that I will never forget your name, but funny how I never forget your face or your voice. I remember seeing us fighting on that carrier, how I pulled your wing off, I watched you fall on your feet. I remember seeing you as I ran away from my place in Romania. I remember we fought against Peter, where you told me you hate me. I remember those visits you made to Wakanda; I remember those times we fought along each other. I remember how crazy that short 5 years felt.” Bucky said, as he pulls Sam’s hand and kisses it lightly.

“I hope you never forget our first date, or our first kiss, or our first anniversary. I hope you never forget how I proposed to you, I hope you never forget all that, cos damn, I’m unforgettable.” Sam teased him.

“Samuel Thomas Wilson-Barnes, I will never forget you. You’re my first and will always be my last. I love you.” Bucky said, as he looks up at Sam.

“And I love you too, James Buchanan Wilson-Barnes.” Sam said, as he leans down and kisses him.


End file.
